


A Shot To Remember

by mcrhomo



Series: Frank Iero/Gerard Way Poetry Oneshots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Stage Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrhomo/pseuds/mcrhomo
Summary: You're reckless, darling.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frank Iero/Gerard Way Poetry Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536191
Kudos: 12





	A Shot To Remember

You’re reckless, darling.

A stage personality

When I first saw you,

I think I died a little. 

I fell in love with

Thrashing, biting

Dangerous you.

I got more 

And more used to

The high of the stage.

But that moment

You kissed me

Through the adrenaline

It was like

A million stars

Exploded in the sky.

There were more,

But I can still feel

That first kiss

I can still feel

The way I loved you

From the beginning

And I can still feel

The way I love you now.

Every time you look

In my direction,

The ground shakes; it’s never changed.

Every time I’m near you,

I feel your warmth

Through the atmosphere; it’s never changed.

I love how you’re reckless, darling.

I loved you then,

I love you now.

It’s never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in earth sci. hoped u liked it <3


End file.
